(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program, an information processing method, and an information processing system.
(ii) Related Art
A technique has been proposed in which a device, such as an image forming device, accesses a management device at a predetermined time, transmits log information to the management device, or receives update data from the management device.
For example, when a device update process is performed on the basis of the update data acquired by the access of the device to the management device, the use of the device is interrupted during, for example, the update process. Therefore, it is necessary to access the management device at the time that the user wants and perform the update process. In this case, when the system mechanically disperses the time when each of the plural devices accesses the management device without considering the time that the user wants, the use of the device is likely to be hindered even at the time that the user does not want. When the device accesses the management device at the time designated by the user, the user generally tends to specify a round time. Therefore, access is likely to locally concentrate on a specific time.